


Mathieu

by MathiasWhitehouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasWhitehouse/pseuds/MathiasWhitehouse
Summary: Mathieu is tired of being ignored, the forgotten twin. What can he do so that people will acknowledge his presence? Why can't just one person remember that he exists, that he is a part of North America too...





	Mathieu

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot about how so many nations seem to bypass Canada, seem to forget him and ignore him even when including him in meeting and such. I feel so sorry for the Northern nation.

Canada walked into the world meeting behind his brother but once again everyone failed to notice him, so he quietly took his seat in its usual place. He was known for being quiet, sweet and polite but even he had a side to him that no one knew, he could get angry and agitated just as much as anyone else. Today he had had an especially bad morning; Kumajirou had disappeared and it had taken an hour to locate him, outside in the gardens claiming to have been taking a morning stroll. The laziest Polar bear in the world out for a walk at the crack of dawn is a bit far-fetched for the Canadian to believe, so they had gotten in an argument. What made today even worse was that it was his nations birthday, 1st July but he had yet to receive a Happy Birthday from anyone; even the two countries who had raised him (England and France). 

Germany called the meeting into order once he was happy everyone had arrived, naturally he was the first speaker and started with a talk on the global economy and how we need to figure out a reform for the latest economic crisis. Canada was a bit nervous seen as he knew that he was next up to speak but he didn't see why seen as no one listened to him anyway but nope he still had to stand up at the front and humiliate himself. Germany was finished with his speech in exactly 8 minutes and so took his seat after calling the next speaker up to the front. The Canadian stood up and made his way to the front of the room, hands shaking as he can see the confused looks appear on the other nations faces. They were never able to notice him, however when he looked up from his papers he found his eyes meeting France's who appeared to be looking right at him and not straight through him. France gave a slight nod of his head and motioned for the other to take a deep breath which he did, once his nerves had calmed a bit he opened his mouth to speak. 

"Hello everyone I would like to talk about the recent financial crisis due to the World Bank and IMF." 

The other countries had started to talk and a few snippets managed to reach the Canadian, 

"Who was the next speaker?" 

"Are they absent?" 

Canada panicked and ended up dropping his papers over the floor, in his current state of embarrassment and anger at being ignored once again he lost his temper. 

“Tais-toi! Ferme ta gueule! Je vous déteste tous! Merde!" 

Without another word Canada raced out of the room, the other countries sit confused at the little Canadian shouting like that all assuming he had appeared out of nowhere and was not trying to give his speech at all. 

"I hope you all feel ashamed of yourselves, Matthieu tried his hardest with his speech just now and not a single one of you paid him any heed! England, America you call yourselves his family!" 

France on the other hand, had brought his hand up to his mouth as soon as his little Matthew opened his and started spewing French swearing around. But just as fast as his little one had left, that is how fast the Frenchman got up to follow seeing him flee towards the hotel.

Canada ran through the streets and eventually ended up outside a hotel room, no not his own but the room of another French speaking nation, sliding down so that he was seated on the floor leaning against the wall Canada drew his knees up to his chest and started to cry softly. France was rounding the corner to the floor he shared with England, America and Canada when he paused; hearing the soft sobs coming from his ex-colony. Though through the sobs France picked up heart-shattering words being spoken. 

"Mon Dieu, am I really not good enough? Why does no one ever notice me, I get mistaken for America and forgotten by my parents. I wonder if anyone would care if I just disappeared without a trace, would they bother with me if I never showed up to meetings anymore. I just want to be loved. I wish there was someone to notice me. Papa, what do I do?" 

France walked as quietly as possible round the corner and sat down next to his little Canada. 

"Tout va bien, Papa est là" 

Instantly Canada stopped crying and looked up, wiping the tears from his face. 

"Papa? What are you doing here?" 

France replied by wrapping his arm around Canada's shoulders before pulling him up to his feet, 

"My Matthieu I am terribly sorry that you feel this way," 

A hand was brought up and wiped the remaining tears away, 

"I will always be hear for you mon amour."


End file.
